


Coffee and Kisses

by Queerbutstillhere



Series: JonDami Week 2021 [1]
Category: DCU, Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: Damijon - Freeform, Day 1, Domestic, Fluff, JonDami Week (Super Sons), JonDami Week 2021, Jondami, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29725068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queerbutstillhere/pseuds/Queerbutstillhere
Summary: Mornings were always quiet. Alarms softly going off, gentle music played from a bathroom or a kitchen accompanied with just slightly off key singing, and sounds of water running, or food cooking.Mornings were soft light filtering in through cracked curtains, dogs waiting by the door, cats curled up by windows. Coffee and bacon filtering through the air, sleepy yawns interrupting every word.
Relationships: Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne, Jonathan Samuel Kent/Damian Wayne
Series: JonDami Week 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2184609
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45
Collections: Jondami Week 2021





	Coffee and Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my prompt fill for day one of jondami week! Prompt i chose was Domestic!
> 
> You can check out the jondami week blog on tumblr, where all the content posted there will be reblogged! [Jondami-week](https://jondami-week.tumblr.com/)

Mornings were always quiet. Alarms softly going off, gentle music played from a bathroom or a kitchen accompanied with just slightly off key singing, and sounds of water running, or food cooking.

Mornings were soft light filtering in through cracked curtains, dogs waiting by the door, cats curled up by windows. The smell of coffee and bacon filtering through the air, sleepy yawns interrupting every word softly spoken.

Mornings were one of Jon's favorite times. Not because he enjoyed waking up. After all these years he had been turned into a night owl. Mornings were his favorite time because they were slow and quiet. Even with the eventual rush out the door for class or work, the sleepy quiet of that first hour was the best time of day.

He always woke up first, stumbling out and to get the coffee started, before going back and doing his bathroom business. By the time Damian woke up, Jon had already started breakfast, ready to pour a steaming cup of coffee for his boyfriend the moment he walked out of their bedroom.

There were always sleepy hugs and tired forehead kisses and mumbled thanks. Damian would sit at the breakfast bar and sip his coffee until breakfast was ready. Jon didn't always cook breakfast, it depended on his class schedule, and Damian always cooked on weekends. Their routines were perfect and Jon never found himself getting tired of it.

Like now, when he felt strong arms wrap around his stomach and a face press against his shoulder.

"Good morning, babe!"

A deep hum was his response, Jon squeezed his arm, and turned, reaching up to grab a mug, quickly pouring Damian a mug.

"Thank you, darling," he mumbled softly, accepting it and walking over to the fridge, pouring in some oat milk.

They sat in silence, other than the soft country music playing from Jon's phone, soon he had set a plate of vegan bacon and toast in front of Damian, and bacon and eggs for him. They sat with their feet touching.

Damian leaned over once he had finished, kissing Jon on the cheek.

"Thank you, my love," he said smiling warmly, gently cupping his face for a moment before standing.

He washed up the dishes, and then went and slid on a pair of shoes, quickly leashing up the dogs. They had two dogs, a husky aussie mix, and Titus.

"I'll be back in a bit!"

"Have fun!"

Jon sat and sipped his coffee for a bit, then stood, stretching. He didn't have a class until this afternoon, so he picked up his laptop and curled up on the sofa to crunch through some homework. He was in med school, focusing solely on school and vigilante work, while Damian was splitting focus between art school and working with his father's business, having retired from vigilante work for the time being.

They had been living together in Gotham for two years now, dating for a year and a half, and Jon was content. He was happy. He loved it here, in his little penthouse apartment with Damian.

Damian got back with the dogs after twenty minutes, and they immediately stormed over to jump on the sofa with Jon. He laughed and scratched both on the head for a moment, glancing up when he felt Damian's hand on his shoulder.

"I'm gonna go get ready for work."

"Okay babe."

Jon tilted his head up for a kiss, and Damian happily delivered, stroking his cheek lightly. He turned and headed back upstairs, and Jon just sat, watching him leave.

He was a damn lucky man.

Damian left not long later, giving Jon a long goodbye kiss, and then heading off. Jon worked on his school work for a few hours before heading off for class.

When he got home that evening, the amazing smell of spices and freshly baked things hit him. He stood in the entry way, just enjoying the delicious smell for a moment.

"Hey, I'm home!"

"Welcome back my love!!"

Jon kicked off his shoes, setting his school back down in the living room before walking into the kitchen. Damian was standing in front of the stove, stirring a pan. A loaf of fresh bread was on the breakfast bar.

"God, that smells amazing."

"Mm, thank you!"

He grabbed Damian around the waist, tugging him back and kissing his cheek and temple.

"Hey, gorgeous. How was your day?"

"Boring. Unending meetings. Yours?"

"Physics and Calc."

"Horrible!"

"Not for you, super genius."

Damian just chuckled, looking up, puckering his lips slightly. Jon laughed and kissed him deeply, keeping him pulled back against his stomach.

"I missed you," Jon murmured, pressing his nose into Damian's hair, breathing in the lingering smell of his hair products.

"Aw, I missed you too, handsome," Damian chuckled out. "But I wasn't gone that long, and you texted me all afternoon."

"I know, but I still miss you. I miss you every minute I'm at class, and every night when I'm out helping dad. I miss you when I wake up before you, and I miss you when you go out to your parents. I miss you when you're in the bathroom, and I miss you when you're out shopping. I'm always gonna miss you, because I never want to be away from you, because you, Damian Wayne, are the best part of me."

Damian had gone still, no longer stirring their dinner, just listening.

"Oh," he whispered.

"I miss you because I love you so fucking much, and being without you is like losing an arm."

".... Oh."

Jon was silent for a moment and then kissed Damian on the side of the head, stepping back.

"Sorry I-"

"Don't you dare."

"Wha-"

"You're going to apologize and then it's going to get brushed off because we'll move on. Jonathan Samuel Kent you are such a romantic and that is one of the sappiest things you've ever said."

"I know, and I know you don't like-"

"No. I loved it. You. . ."

Damian set down his spoon, turning around. He reached up and cupped Jon's face.

"Every day I fall a little more in love with you, and even when I think I can't fall any further, you say shit like that and my heart swells and my chest aches because I just love you _so damn much._ You are a gift and I am the luckiest man on Earth because _you picked me."_

"Whose the sap now?"

"Oh shut up and kiss me."

Jon laughed, squeezing Damian to him in a quick hug, and then kissing him deeply, hoping to convey all the love he could ever have to offer.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Keep an eye out for more prompt fills from me!
> 
> As Always you can check me out on tumblr at [Queerbutstillhere](https://queerbutstillhere.tumblr.com/) and [Queerbutstillhere-writes](https://queerbutstillhere-writes.tumblr.com/)


End file.
